This invention relates to gas fired broilers similar to those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,868 where a plurality of gas fired broilers are mounted on opposite sides of a conveyor for broiling food such as hamburger patties which are conveyed between the broilers. In machines of this type it is desirable to have a plurality of gas fired broiler units positioned on opposite sides of and periodically along the length of a conveyor chain to provide the proper heat distribution and broiling duration. In these machines it is desirable for manufacturing reasons that the plurality of broiler units be substantially identical and removable so that they can be fabricated easily and interchanged when they are removed for cleaning.
Food broilers of this type have been constructed with two parallel food conveyors such as those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,589; 4,332,189; 4,366,177; and 4,473,004. These multi-conveyor broilers may permit different foods to be broiled at the same time.